Ryder's New Ride
by mr cartoon
Summary: The Paw Patrol have faced many challenges, but none as challenging as a mysterious gang dubbed the Motor 6 enter the scene and target young Ryder. But planning to fight fire with fire, Ryder will do whatever it takes to not only save himself. But protects his pups at all cost from this new group. Especially when one of them have a history.. involving Ryder's father.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, long time no see. Yes I know it's been a very long time since I uploaded any stories on here, but let's just say a lot of stuff has been going on and such. And still is! But however, I decided to come back for this one time, at least for now anyway. To share with you all my very 1st Paw Patrol story, that has a good plot focusing on Ryder taking the role as a hero. But don't worry, your favorite pups will still play a part in this, after all they are main characters too.**

 **Also I'd like to thank fellow writer AtlasWolfActual for joining me on this story. He will be acting as my co-writer for this, so he deserves credit for the work in this story as well. With that said, time to get going and start the story with this first chapter.**

 **I only own the OC's used in this story that I created, nobody else. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: A usual day for the Paw Patrol. Or is it?

The sun was shining bright, high in the clear blue skies. And it made for such a beautiful day in a little town called Adventure Bay. A small town located just by a vast ocean bay area. The people that lived here were very friendly and helpful to one another. Always offering to lend a helping hand to the community.

At this very moment, there was a man about to go out and do just that. His name was Mr. Porter; he owned a little restaurant titled, well, Mr. Porters. And along with cooking and making delicious food for his customers, he also delivers groceries to clients that call them up, at the moment. Mr. Porter was just loading up the last of the grocery bags, then shuts the back door of the van tight.

He took his place in the driver's seat and turned the key, listening to the quiet rumble of the engine as it came to life. Pressing down on the accelerator, he began his route for the first round of deliveries. His tunes were playing, and he hummed the lyrics in his throat.

As the ride progressed on and the groceries slowly disappeared, Mr. Porter realized he had only one delivery left. "Now let's see where our final customer is," he said, grabbing a clipboard. He ran his finger down the list and stopped at the last name. "The Upper Hills neighborhood? Haven't been up there in a while." With his destination in mind, Mr. Porter proceeded to that target.

Within about ten minutes left of driving, Mr. Porter felt like a car was driving behind him. Looking in his rear view mirror, he didn't see a vehicle behind him. He scratched the back of his head and thought nothing of it.

Suddenly, a car zooms up next to Mr. Porter's van. The low sitting vehicle was a sleek black car; like something from the future. The windows were pitch black, and it drove like it was hovering above the ground. Its engine was soundless as it zoomed away from Mr. Porter.

"Darn kids and their cars," Mr. Porter bantered.

Without warning, a van started to lose control, sending Mr. Porter careening off the road towards a big oak tree. He braced for impact as the front of the van slammed into the tree, causing the airbags to blow up in his face.

Opening the car door, Mr. Porter pulls himself out from the driver's seat and surveys the damage and saw that the cause of it was his tire had popped. Much to his surprise as he scratched his head. "What caused my tire to pop? I just had them replaced a few weeks ago."

Meanwhile, along the train tracks about ten miles outside Adventure Bay. A train was currently making it's daily trip, currently on a course for the small town. The five car and one engine long train was carrying large amounts of building materials and farm equipment.

The conductor, a big burly man with a hefty mustache was at the controls of the monstrous beast. The veteran conductor inspected the train and its cargo up and down before he departed from his previous destination. Everything seemed in check and within his personal parameters.

Today was just another day in the office, or was it.

As he came within view of the bridge, which was about two miles ahead, he saw a large mushroom cloud billow up into the sky. He quickly reacted and set the emergency brakes for the train which took about a minute and a mile to bring the giant machine to a stand still.

The conductor just looked up ahead in shock, seeing the massive gap within the now broken bridge. "Whoa...That was too close. And unexpected." He said. "Now how am I going to get to the station?"

He pulls out a map, detailing all the directions that lead to various train stations, each set of paths take multiple directions towards certain places, and one of those places was Adventure Bay.

"There was a longer route I just passed not too long ago, it might take a bit longer. But if it can help reach Adventure Bay, it's better than nothing." The Conductor said as he proceeded to put the train in reverse. When he suddenly felt the ground begin to shake. "What the? Now that?!"

From outside, a huge set of boulders that were resting on the top of a mountain collapses and begins to crash it's way down to the bottom, upon reaching the ground. They all collide along the train tracks behind the trains, forming a huge wall. The conductor looked behind him and saw the huge landslide, leaving the train now trapped.

"Oh boy... This... is not good."

(Add Line Break Here)

The PAW Patrol was enjoying one of their only rescue-free days. It had been a long time since they were able to enjoy each other's company without the hassle of someone putting themselves in harms way.

Chase, Marshall, and Skye were out in the yard. Chase had his pup pack with his megaphone out, while Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble were by the sidelines. As they were getting ready to watch Skye and Marshall race against one another on the brand new obstacle course Rocky designed.

It was a very fascinating course involving a lot of running, ducking, climbing. It tested the team's strength and agility while also providing a fun-filled piece of entertainment for the pups. Plus it was very competitive.

"Okay, pups," Chase announced. "The first race will include Marshall and Skye. The first pup to get through the course successfully and ring the bell shall be the winner. Understand?"

Marshall and Skye both nodded with excitement. Skye pulled off her signature backflip, while Marshall just jumped up and down; backflips really weren't his thing. Both pups were pumped up and ready to race.

Chase readied himself to initiate the race. "Pups at the ready," he ordered, watching the two racers get in running stance's. "On your mark….get set….GO!"

And the race had begun as Skye and Marshall both rushed off, pass the starting line and into the course, while the rest of the pups cheered on. Skye took an early lead, but Marshall quickly passed her.

The first obstacle was a tunnel, which Skye passed through with ease given her small size had the advantage. Marshall found himself in trouble getting through the tunnel because he had to walk. But the moment he found daylight, he was back up front.

Skye found the climbing wall to be rather challenging, but since she had some sort of spring in her legs, the Cockapoo made it up the wall a few moments after Marshall. He had bounded up the wall with grace.

"They're doing great out there," said Rocky. "My course is better than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, gweat work on the couwse, Rocky," Zuma congratulated. "I can't wait to twy it."

"Thanks, Zuma," said Rocky, clearly pleased with himself. "I'm glad you like it."

"Hey, cut the chit-chat," Chase demanded. "They're coming up on the final obstacle: the balance beam."

Rocky's balance beam worked like a gauntlet. The pups participating would have to stay perfectly balanced or else they would fall into a thick, nasty mud that clogged up the fur of whoever fell in. While they balanced, rubber wrecking balls swung perpendicular to the beam trying to knock off the pup balancing.

Marshall was the first to arrive, dodging the first ball and stopping at the second. "Whoa," he breathed, as he paws started to wobble.

Skye got past the second ball and got bumped by the third. She yipped and regained her balance. "That was close," she said.

Marshall tried to get past the second ball and was blindsided by it, sending the spotted pup straight into the mud.

The crowd and Chase gasped at what just happened. They watched Marshall burst out of the mud and trudge through it. He clawed his way out of the pit and collapsed with exhaustion.

"Guess my mud formula was a little too good," Rocky said slowly. "But I guess it's a lesson we'll all have to face."

"What are you talking about? I'm great at balancing," Rubble chuckled.

"Hey! Skye made it through," Chase announced. "Marshall is still trying to get the mud off."

Skye started running for the bell, leaving Marshall in the dust. Victory was clearly in the favor of Skye. She got to the bell and rang it three times.

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

"And Skye takes the win. Sorry Marshall, but you've lost the race," Chase said loudly through his mega phone.

While the pups continued to play with Rocky's new obstacle course, Ryder had chosen to give his ATV a service check. He had the tires checked, changed the oil, changed the fluids, and was just getting to replacing the filters with new ones.

He was just finishing up with the oil filter when his pup-pad started to ring, causing him t bang his head on the underside of his ATV.

Rolling out from under his ATV, Ryder pulls out his pup pad from his pocket and touches it's screen to answer the call. "Hello, Ryder here," he said, rubbing his forehead.

"Ryder, it's Mr. Porter," Mr. Porter said quickly. "I got into an accident and I can't get back to my shop."

"What happened?" asked Ryder worryingly. "Were you hurt?"

"Well it seems the tire on my van popped and it sent me right into this tree," the man said, showing Ryder the damage to the tire and the whole front side. "I'm okay though, but my van is beyond drivable."

"Don't worry, Mr. Porter. The PAW Pat-," he began to say, but another call came in. "One sec, I got another call." He pushed a button, bringing another face up on the screen.

"Hello, Ryder here," Ryder introduced.

"Hey, Ryder. It's the train conductor," said the man. "I've found myself in quite the predicament."

The conductor moves his phone, showing on Ryder's pup pad screen the huge gap within the bridge caused by an explosion.

"Something caused the bridge to blow up, blowing off parts of the tracks and leaving a huge gap in it's place. But that's not all." He said as he then moved his phone, showing Ryder the rockslide behind the wall. "As if by some unlucky force, a rockslide came out of nowhere and blocked the other way behind us. I'm practically stuck in between here. And if I don't get to the station soon, the packages will never be delivered on time."

Now this had Ryder a bit surprised. "We haven't had anything like this happen before. The closest thing to this was when your train was trapped in the tunnel."

"Wait, the bridge exploded!" exclaimed Mr. Porter. "That train has a shipment for my store. If I don't get it, the product will spoil. Ryder, you have to help him."

"I know, Mr. Porter," said Ryder. "I'll send some help to you."

"There is one more thing, Ryder," Mr. Porter added. "There was this weird looking car that zoomed right by me before I crashed into the tree."

A weird looking car, this left Ryder a bit puzzled. But before he could figure it out, his phone began to ring again, another person was calling him.

Three calls at once. What's going on? Ryder tapped the green answer button. "Hello, Ryder here," he said, once again almost feeling annoyed. It was Mayor Goodway.

"Oh thank goodness, Ryder!" she exclaimed. "There are giant potholes, puddles of slick oil, and broken fire hydrants popping up all over town. People can't drive on the road with all these hazards. Can the PAW Patrol help? Please!"

"Of course, Mayor," answered Ryder, suddenly realizing a pattern.

First, Mr. Porter crashed his van because of a popped tire. Then a little bit later, the train carrying precious deliveries for Adventure Bay is trapped between a rock and a hard place. And now, the city streets are being covered in dangerous hazards that can seriously hurt people.

I'll have to think about that later, right now I have problems to fix. "Alright, you three don't worry. The PAW Patrol will be out shortly to help each and everyone of you."

"Bless you, Ryder," thanked Goodway.

"See you soon," Mr. Porter and the conductor said in sync.

"No job is too big, no pup is too small," Ryder said hanging up on all three and pulled the slider out of his pup pad and pushed the button. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

Back with the pups, another race was nearing its end. This time it was Zuma against Rubble as they both raced to ring the bell first. They were within striking distance as they both lunged to ring the bell; they hit it at the exact same.

"I win," Zuma and Rubble argued, both had a determined look in their eye.

Marshall was still getting mud off of his body. The sticky stuff was like clay, which was an ingredient in Rocky's mud formula. "Is there any chance that you can make this mud less sticky, Rocky? It's a real pain in the tail to get off"

"That's the point, Marshall. It'll teach you to be aware of your surroundings while focusing on the task at hand, or paw in our case," the mix-breed chuckled.

That's when their pup tags started to ring. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout."

"Ryder needs us," they all said in unison.

They all dropped what they were doing and raced to the elevator. Chase in the lead followed by Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Skye and they all took their place in the elevator. "Where's Marshall?"

Marshall took up the rear as usual, as he still fiddled to get the mud off. But as he wasn't paying attention, he slipped on a pup toy when he got inside, sending him straight for the rest of the pups, slamming into them like a bowling ball.

They all groaned and looked at Marshall with an irritated look.

"Guess I need to use the obstacle course more often," the dally joked, to which everyone laughed as they got off of each other.

The elevator started to rise up, stopping behind the PAW logo on the tower's face. It flashed and rose up once more. Now the team was in their gear, ready to tackle the job at hand.

Once the elevator reached the top, the doors slide open and the pups jump out, taking their respective positions in front of the controls where Ryder stood waiting patiently, but he had an anxious look on his face.

"Paw patrol, ready for action Ryder sir." Chase called out.

"Thanks for joining me today pups," Ryder said, pushing a button on his pup-pad which brought the presentation screen down. "It seems we have a triple jeopardy on our hands today."

The pups gasped and all shared the same shocked look. "we haven't had a triple jeopardy in a long time, not even a double one."

"There are three different rescues in three different areas of Adventure Bay." As Ryder spoke, a graphic of Mr. Porters van, the trapped train, and the hazards in the town all appeared on the screen. "We need to divide and conquer to get all of these problems fixed."

"But how, dude?" asked Zuma. "It's not like we can chop ouwselves in half. I mean, that'd be kind of cool, but still."

"Ryder, what do we do?" asked an overwhelmed bulldog.

"We have to split up to get these problems fixed," answered Ryder. "It'll be a challenge, but I know you pups can do it."

"Where do you need us, Ryder sir?" asked Chase

"For the hazards in town, I'll need Chase and Marshall," Ryder said, bringing up the two pups on the scene. "Chase, I'll need you to keep the peace and place your cones around areas of danger. Marshall, I need you to use your hose to clean up the oil on the streets. Once you're finished, you need to tag team it and close the fire hydrants."

"Anything else for us, Ryder?" asked Marshall.

"Yes, head to Mr. Porters location and make sure he is okay."

"Chase is on the case."

"I'm fired up."

That was one assignment all set up, but then Ryder proceeded to set up the next assignment as he drags his finger through the pup pad. This time, Rocky, Rubble and Skye's graphics all appeared on the screen.

"Rocky, you're tasked with fixing the tracks and the bridge, so that the train can safely cross and finish with its delivery," Ryder said to the grey pup. "Skye, I want you to bring the materials Rocky will need via helicopter so he can fix the bridge. And finally, Rubble. Your job is simple, you need to clear the boulders out from behind the train, so future trains can still pass through."

"Green means go," Rocky said

"Let's take to the sky," Skye yipped, pulling off a gnarly double backflip

"Rubble on the double," Rubble grumbled.

"But what about me, Wyder. What can I do?" Zuma asked, his voice coming out in a disappointed whimper.

"Don't worry, Zuma. I have a special task for you," Ryder reassured, bringing up the chocolate lab's picture. "I want you to help finish Mr. Porters deliveries, so that his customers don't take there business elsewhere."

"Lets dive in," Zuma howled.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll," he said, running to his fireman's pole while the pups howled and barked in joy.

The moment Ryder jumped on the slide and disappeared from their view, the pups ran to the slide and took their respected turn going down. Their vehicles transformed and they sped off to their assigned duties.

Ryder was still going down the pole. A lot of thoughts were shooting through his mind as he landed at the bottom. "How could three different accidents happen at the exact same time? This never happens," he said, jumping onto his ATV and putting his helmet. It made his head hurt trying to figure everything out.

"I have rescues to fulfill," he concluded, as he started his ATV and raced after his pups.

Once he was ahead, with the pups not too far behind. The Paw Patrol was in action once more, once again heading to Adventure Bay to save the day once again. Little did they realize that for one of them, it was just the beginning.

 **And we come to the end of our 1st chapter, with Ryder and the pups on their way to save the day once again. But like the end of the last paragraph said, for one of them. This is only the beginning.**

 **In the next chapter, will be seeing the pups doing their usual heroic duties, but then it follows with a sudden ambush attack. By whom though remains hidden till the next chapter, as well as who their attacking.**

 **In the meantime, please read and review below and share your thoughts on the story. And I'd like to thank AtlasWolfActual again for his part in writing this chapter, but believe me this is just the beginning for our work on this. Till next chapter, have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Sorry for the long wait everyone, but there were things going on in the real world for both me and my partner Atlas. But things are going fine, and we proceeded to our work as planned. So without delay, we present to you the next chapter of this story, as well as the introduction of a new set of villains. Be prepared for the first bit of action that is in store for this story. Enjoy!**

 **Reminder: Only me and my partner own the rights to our respective OC's used in this story. That is all.**

Chapter 2: The Ambush

Ryder eventually caught up with the pups and regained control of the small convoy. He and the pups drove at full speed as they approached the bridge that connects between where the lookout tower resides, and to Adventure Bay. They sped across it with little to no effort, like they had done their whole lives.

Once across, they begin to speed their way into the heart of the little city. And almost immediately, they came across multiple safety hazards ranging from oil spills to small electrical fires. To avoid injury, Ryder stopped the team where they were.

"Alright," Ryder announced. "Let's get to work. We'll start from one end of the city and work our way through so we don't miss anything."

"Where do you want me, Ryder sir?" asked Chase, who still sat in his rig.

"Set up your cones around the hazard areas," Ryder said, pointing to a nearby oil spill. "And I want you to safely direct traffic around Adventure Bay. Keep them away from the dangers on the streets. Use sidewalks and grass areas to move them."

"Copy that, Ryder sir," Chase responded, as he began to perform his duties.

The German Shepherd pup started to lay out his bright orange traffic cones along the street. Once they had been laid out to the best of his ability, Chase called for his megaphone. "Rah, megaphone," he barked, and the device deployed.

"Attention citizens, please follow my instructions carefully and in an orderly fashion. There are dangers on the streets and I am to direct you around them," Chase spoke loudly into his megaphone.

So far things were running smoothly as the driver that heard Chase proceeded to taking another rout, so that they don't slip into any of the hazards. And while Chase proceeds with his duty, Ryder proceeds with giving Marshall his duty.

"Marshall," Ryder called, quickly finding the spotted pup. "I'll need you to start cleaning up oil spills and putting out electrical fires. Also, I noticed a couple of blown fire hydrants on the way in. Shut those off when you get a moment."

Marshall nodded and called for his fire hose. "Arf, water cannon," he barked, and it deployed almost instantaneously.

Ryder looked on as the two pups seemed squared away with their duties. The two were making exceptionally good progress after only a few minutes of working. At the rate they were working, if they could keep it up, would have the job done by the early afternoon.

"Guess Chase and Marshall have things covered here Ryder." Rocky replied.

Ryder nods in agreement, as he turns to Zuma. The chocolate lab sat at the back of the pack. "Hey, Zuma! I got a job for you."

The pup yipped happily and ran up to Ryder. "What do you need me to do, Wyder?" he asked, his impairment of speech slurring his voice.

"I need you to go help Mr. Porter complete his deliveries," Ryder said hopefully. "His van his damaged and he won't be able to finish his rounds without it."

"No pwoblem, Wyder," Zuma said cheerfully. "Lets dive in." Without another word, Zuma got in his hovercraft and sped away as fast as he could.

As for Ryder and the rest of the pups, they board their vehicles and drive off to take care of the other problem at hand. Leaving Chase and Marshall to handle with the problems to fix in the city.

Meanwhile, back with the train, it was still stuck between a rock and a hard place. With the bridge being blown out on the front, and the rockslide blocking the back, that train was stuck good. And the conductor was prettied worried that he might miss the deadline.

Just then he heard the sounds of vehicles approaching, and looks to see Ryder and the remaining pups arriving in the nick of time.

The conductor sighs in relief, "Oh thank goodness you made it. I almost thought I was going to end up falling behind the deadline."

"Don't worry," Ryder reassured. "We've come with the tools, hardware, and parts to fix the bridge. We will have you going in no time."

"Thank you so much, Ryder," the conductor said thankfully.

Ryder and Rocky with the tools in their hands quickly check out the damage that was caused. They were amazed as to how big the gap was caused by the explosion.

"Wow, this gap is huge." Rocky said.

"You can say that again," Ryder agreed.

"Wow, this gap is huge," joked Rocky, getting an annoyed look from Ryder. "What? You said I could say that again."

Ryder laughed. "How long will it take to get this bridge fixed? The conductor desperately needs to deliver his supplies."

"Well," Rocky said, doing some quick calculations in his head. "The gap might be huge, but the rails were blown clean off. And if Skye brings the rails we need to fix it, I should have it put back together in maybe an hour roughly."

"Will an hour still keep you within schedule, Mr. Conductor?" Ryder asked, looking up at him.

"It might be tight, but I think I'll be able to manage," the conductor responded.

Ryder nodded and pulled out his pup pad and called Skye. "Hey, Skye. Where are you?"

"I'm on approach, Ryder. The rails are heavy, so I can't go that fast," the Cockapoo said.

"Ryder look," Rocky said, pointing out in the distance. Seeing Skye coming this way, with a set of new rail tracks to install. "There is Skye."

"We see you, Skye. Set the rails down where Rocky tells you. Be careful," Ryder ordered.

"Roger that, Ryder," Skye yipped.

So Skye, taking it very carefully and cautiously, proceeds to lower down the new set of rail tracks. While Rocky helps guide her safely with placing them down to the ground.

"A little more.. a little more.. Easy does it." Rocky was saying, as seconds later the rail touch the ground. "Perfect."

With the tracks lowered, Ryder and Rocky pick up some and proceed to start putting them in.

"Arf, wrench!" Rocky calls out as his pup pad pulls out a wrench to help screw in the screws for the track. And soon enough, Ryder and Rocky proceed to work.

One hour later, the train whistle starts to blow as the train began to move, right along the newly installed train tracks safely.

The conductor pops out and waves at Ryder and the pups with a smile, "Thanks again pups, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, conductor. Just take care of your deliveries," Ryder said, as he waved the conductor on. He was glad that they were able to fix the tracks for the train to continue on, but now it was just a matter of clearing that rockslide.

Of course he already had that planned out, "We better go ahead and clear that rockslide off the tracks so it doesn't block other trains that come by." Ryder says, turning to Rubble. "Think you can use your digger to clear the blockage Rubble?"

"Sure can Ryder." Rubble replied as he proceeds to work.

Driving his digger to the rockslide, he uses his scooper to start scooping up the rocks and off of the tracks one scoop at a time. Just then, his pup-pad rang, he pulls it out and sees that one of the pups was calling, so he answers the call to see Chase on the screen.

"Hey Chase, how are things going in town?" Ryder asked.

"Very well, Ryder, sir," Chase answered. "Marshall and I are finalizing a few little things and we should be done soon."

"Good work, Chase," Ryder congratulated. "Stay safe. We'll see you back at the Lookout."

"Copy that, Chase out," Chase said, before cutting the connection.

Ryder put his pup pad away and looked to where Rubble was clearing the last few rocks. "How's it going, Rubble?"

"It's going great, Ryder," Rubble smiled.

"Great." Ryder nodded in approval, "Looks like things are pretty much cleared up here."

Ryder climbs aboard his ATV, and as he puts on his helmet, he says to Rocky, "Time to meet up with Mr. Porter and help fix his van."

"Right." Rocky replied, as he hops aboard his truck.

Ryder and Rocky start up their vehicles and head off, leaving Rubble to finish up his job, "See ya back at the lookout." Rubble waved cheerfully, before going back to work.

Now ironically enough, as Ryder and Rocky proceed to meet up with Mr. Porter, they unknowingly find themselves taking the same road and path that Mr. Porter himself had taken earlier. And it's worth noting that as they pass a road sign, a dark figure peeks out and spots them.

The figure chuckled darkly, "It's showtime."

Back with Ryder and Rocky, the two continued to drive smoothly. But as they drove, Ryder was deep in his thoughts again, as if something was bothering him a little. It didn't take long for Rocky to notice, "Ryder? You alright?"

"No, it's okay," Ryder lied. "Let's worry about getting to Mr. Porter's van."

In all honesty he wished he would tell Rocky the truth, but he didn't want to make him worried. Cause the truth was that even though this triple jeopardy had occurred, they were handling and fixing the matter with no problem.

But he just couldn't get this problem out of his head, "I just don't understand, these 3 things happening all at once. It's just not a natural thing with the way they happened. I'm starting to think.. as if someone may have been behind all of these problems from the start. But who?"

Ryder continued to think, but then he was snapped out of his thoughts as he and Rocky suddenly hear something.

"You hear that?" Rocky asked Ryder.

"Yeah..." Ryder replied.

The sound was coming from behind and getting louder, the two turn their heads to see that coming up from behind them.. was five sets of vehicles. But they were not just ordinary vehicles, each of them despite having a different body shape, were all futuristic looking, all of them colored black.

Ryder and Rocky looked on in awe, they were so surprised seeing vehicles like these for the first time. But that's when Rocky suddenly remembered something.

"Hold on. Ryder, didn't you say that Mr. Porter mentioned about seeing a futuristic vehicle go by before he crashed?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, he did," Ryder said, taking one last glance at the cars. Then gasps upon realizing what was going on. "Pedal to the metal, we're going straight back to the Lookout. We can worry about the van later."

"But, Ryder?"

"Go Rocky!" Ryder shouted.

Startled by Ryder's sudden outburst, he wasn't joking around. So the two proceed to pick up speed as they speed off. And for good reason. As for this group of 5, one of them spoke up.

"Look at them, running away like a bunch of sissies." The figure with long black hair, and wearing a dark blue jumpsuit said, "And I thought these so called Paw Patrol members are suppose to be brave and heroic."

"Considering it was just two of them against five of us.. I can see why they are trying to run.." Another figure, who had gorgeous blonde hair and make up in a red jump suit replied.

The figure with short dark brown hair, wearing a black jump suit leading the pack then spoke up. "Doesn't matter though, that little pup and kid have no idea who they're trying to escape from, but right now we have a mission to take care of. Motor 6 gang, speed attack formation!"

"On it!" The other members shouted in unison.

The back tires for all five vehicles screeched as they picked up speed.

And although Ryder and Rocky tried to speed away, it was only a matter of time before the five vehicles caught up with them and began their assault.

One of the figures in a dark green jumpsuit rides up besides Rocky, rolls down their window and pops out, wielding a steel crowbar. "Hey you little mutt, it's illegal for pups to drive vehicles. Time to pay the price." He says as he proceeds to attack Rocky by banging the crowbar hard on his truck sides, then proceeded to attack the pup himself.

"Woah!" Rocky says, suddenly ducking his head, avoiding the collision to the head from the crowbar.

"Hey, leave Rocky alone!" Ryder shouts, not happy seeing one of his pups being attacked. But then starts to get bashed hard by one of the other riders wearing a purple jumpsuit, wielding another crowbar smashes the hood of Ryder's ATV.

"No can do kiddo, this is how we roll when anybody confronts the Motor 6." That figure replied before striking the ATV again.

The Motor 6? So this was the name for these group of five. But if that's the case, then where was the sixth car? Ryder didn't have much time to think as he and Rocky had to get out of here before these vicious riders kill the two.

So pulling back a little, he manages to bash the front of the dark green jumpsuits vehicle, causing him to falter back a little. Giving Rocky a chance to escape along with Ryder as they go full throttle on their vehicles.

The shadowy figure in his black jumpsuit spoke up, "Try as you might, there is no escaping from us."

Unfortunately he was right, cause due to their vehicles being futuristic. Not only could they go faster than any other normal car, but they all suddenly converted to hover mode, allowing them to travel faster.

Much to Ryder and Rocky's shock and horror, as the gang quickly starts to close in on them again.

"What do we do now Ryder?" Rocky asks in panic, "We can't shake them!"

Ryder looks ahead and sees an upcoming fork in the road with two different roads, this gives him an idea as he says to Rocky, "You go right and I'll go left. If you can, go into the forest. They may be futuristic, but they are large and shouldn't be able to follow you."

"You got it, Ryder," Rocky said.

"Three….two….one….split," Ryder ordered, as he began to take the left road and Rocky to the right. Three cars followed Ryder and two cars began to follow Rocky. But something was off.

The two cars following Rocky stopped and started to follow Ryder. One of those two drivers spoke up, "Geez, that was a close one. We almost went off track with our mission."

"I suppose with that little mutt he should consider himself lucky." The other driver added, "But as for that kid though.. He's about to experience hell.."

The two cars sped up to catch up with the other cars. Back with Ryder, he tried his hardest to shake off the three cars that was hot on his tail. But as he looked behind him, he wide eyed in shock as the other two cars caught up, now all FIVE of those cars were chasing Ryder.

"Barricade trap formation, go!" One of the drivers commanded.

The five cars each drove into their designated position as they formed a small circle around Ryder, and each of them began to bash into Ryder's ATV, each time nearly making lose his focus and almost drifting out of control.

The fear and panic began to set upon Ryder. His hands were numb from gripping the handlebars on his ATV. The constant bashing and slamming from the five cars was giving him a headache.

But what really got to him was the condition of his ATV. The suspension system was starting to give out making Ryder feel every single little nook and cranny on the road. The tires had lost their balance weights and were wobbling. And the engine was losing power.

"I'll never get away from them," Ryder whispered.

As this beating continued, the vehicles were approaching another bridge over a huge gap. Upon noticing the location, one of the driver's spoke out. "Cease the bashing, fall back."

Following the command, they stopped beating on Ryder's ATV as the futuristic vehicles backed away. Much to Ryder's confusion.

"Why did they stop?" Ryder asked himself.

Just then he head the sound of a speeding car, it was close and it sounded like it was coming this way. He looked ahead, just in time to his horror, notice a SIXTH futuristic car which was all black and had a death skull on the front, comes charging in from out of nowhere.

It was going at a deadly speed, and it was in a direct path.. with Ryder. And in a massive collision, the futuristic vehicle makes a deadly and powerful head on strike and impact top Ryder's ATV.. and Ryder himself. The result of the impact caused the vehicle to be thrown off the road, and into the air.

Time seemed to slow down as Ryder could see where he was going to fall. He was airborne over a massive gorge with sharp rocks at the bottom. The people in the cars were trying to kill him. But why?

That didn't matter as time sped back up again and the gorge bottom became more and more closer in Ryder's eyes.

However, he suddenly felt himself being pulled from his ATV as he ends up taking a harsh and petty brutal landing along the grass and ground by the edge of the gorge. While his ATV falls within the gorge, colliding a few times along the side of the cliffs, before finally crashing at the bottom below. Smoke started to spew from the wreckage.

From a distance along the road, the six drivers looked on and saw the damage they had caused. As the sixth driver looked on, and gives a dark smirk.

"Mission accomplished. "The driver who had a British like accent said, "Let's go."

Seeing their work accomplished, the six drivers in their futuristic cars take their leave and drive away from the sight of the crash.

Ryder moans deeply, slowly opening his eyes. He then tried to crawl to his feet, but only got to his knees due to the impact of his landing on the ground, he felt like he was in pretty bad shape and soar. That's when his eyes caught smoke rising from the gorge.

Looking down at the bottom, he could see that the smoke was coming from his now totaled ATV. The boy could not believe this had just happened, but how he was still alive is surprising enough.

"Ryder, you there?"

That sounded like Rocky, so digging into his pocket. He pulls out his pup pad and answers it, seeing that it was Rocky calling.

"I managed to shake off those drivers in the forest like you told me. Looks like your idea worked." Rocky said.

"The drivers were never following you, Rocky," Ryder groaned.

"What?" Rocky exclaimed. "What do you mean they weren't following me?"

"When you went right at the fork, the drivers started following you, but they got you running and then turned around and followed me," he hissed in pain and agony.

"Ryder, you okay?"

"Come down to the gorge and I'll let you know then," Ryder said.

"Okay. I'll be right there Ryder." Rocky replied, hanging up.

A few minutes later, Rocky was able to catch up to where Ryder was. And immediately saw smoke coming from the gorge.

"Woah, what did those drivers do Ryder?" Rocky asked Ryder after running up to him.

"I don't think words can describe what I just went through," Ryder said, trying to stand up. Only to fall when a sharp pain went through his left leg. "Ow! I think I busted my leg a little."

"Want me to call an ambulance?" Rocky said.

At that moment, sirens could be heard and an all too familiar ambulance came over the bridge.

"I already called one in," Ryder smiled.

Arriving on the scene, in his Ambulance shaped Truck was Marshall. As he stopped, he hops out and runs over to Ryder, "Got here as fast as I could Ryder, is everything okay?" Marshall asked, but then noticed smoke coming from the gorge.

"Yeah, I'm fine Marshall." Ryder replied. "But you see that smoke rising, that's coming from my ATV, it fell down to the bottom after a head on collision with one of those futuristic cars."

Marshall raises an eyebrow, a bit confused. "Futuristic cars?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, do you think you can use your X-Ray to check on my leg?" Ryder asked, "I think it might be broken or something."

"Sure thing Ryder. Arf, arf! X-Ray screen!" Marshall called out as a X-Ray like screen pulls out from his pup pack.

Marshall takes the screen and hovers it over Ryder's left leg and take a good look at it. And could see the bone within the knee cap is a bit out of place, but not completely snapped off.

"Well there's no broken leg, so that's good news. Though it looks like you dislocated your knee." Marshall replied.

Ryder sighs with relief a little, "Guess it's better than a broken leg."

"You said it. Good thing I got my first aid kit." Marshall says, "I'll get some things from it to help you on your feet again."

The dalmatian runs over to his truck and digs within it, until he pulled out his trusty first aid kit. So within a couple minutes, Ryder's knee was bandaged up nicely and was able to stand on his two feet with the use of crotches.

"Thanks Marshall." Ryder replied gratefully.

Marshall smiled, feeling glad to have helped out. Though he looks back to see Rocky looking down at the gorge. So walking beside him, he too looks down and finally noticed Ryder's ATV at the bottom, wrecked good.

"Woah. Now that's what I call one messed up ATV." Marshall commented.

"You said it, I'm just glad Ryder didn't end up falling down the gorge with it." Rocky added, looking at Marshall. "Otherwise he might have ended having more than just a dislocated knee."

As the two looked on, Ryder was looking back out on the road. With those drivers, he couldn't believe how much of a threat they could cause, let alone nearly kill him. But why would they do this? It just didn't click.

"Ryder?"

Ryder snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing his name being called, and looked over at the two pups in front of him. They noticed the look on Ryder's face and were a bit concerned if he was alright.

"Don't worry pups, I'll be fine..." Ryder assured them, then looked to Rocky. "Say Rocky, maybe you should go ahead and help with Mr. Porter fixing his van. He's probably wondering what's keeping us so long."

He had a point, as Rocky nods. "Good point Ryder, but what about you?"

The boy gave him a calm smile to Rocky, "I'll meet you back at the Lookout when I'm done, first I got to salvage up my ATV. I promise."

"Alright.." Rocky responded as he runs to his truck, starts it up and drives off. On his way to help Mr. Porter fix his van.

As for Ryder, he looks back down at the gorge where his ATV was.

"It sure is a long way down to the bottom." Marshall said, "Any idea of how were suppose to get to your ATV? Or I guess... what's left of it."

"I got that covered." Ryder answers as he taps on his pup pad, calling on one of the pups. "Skye, are you there?"

"Hey Ryder. I was starting to worry since you hadn't made it back to the lookout yet. What's going on?"

"Well.. Let's just say me and Rocky had a little run in. But don't worry, we're okay. But my ATV kind of fell to the bottom of the gorge and it's in pretty bad shape. Do you think you can use your cable hook and strap it top a metal sheet so that we can load up the ATV onto it and bring it back to the lookout for repairs?"

"Sure can Ryder, this pups gotta fly."

He hangs up his pup pad, a little glad knowing that Skye is able to help out with the salvaging. But still couldn't get the thought of how this all happened off his mind.

"Just who were those drivers? And why would they try to kill me like that?"

Meanwhile, little away from the gorge. There was that same group of futuristic cars again, and the six drivers were out of them, each congratulating one another for a job well done.

"That was awesome! Did you see that kid shaking in his boots?" The dark green jumpsuit figure, who is named Dustin said. "I tell ya, we are so good at what we do."

"Hon.. I'm not sure if that was your best work out there." The female of the group commented. "All you mainly did was harm just the pup with a crowbar, you hardly did much with the boy."

"Oh shut up Elisa, I did my part of the job! Besides crowbars are a deadly choice for a good weapon." Dustin barked out, "Besides, did you see Michael with how he used HIS crowbar? He did a lot of damage to that ATV."

"That's only because I'm more skilled with how to use a crowbar for real damage." Michael spoke, smirking cocky like. "You hardly damaged a fly with the way you used it. Being the coward that you are."

"What's you call me!?" Dustin shouted, offended by what Michael called him.

"That's enough you two!" The short brown haired figure named Blister spoke out, "This mission was not about who caused more damage. This was about taking out that kid. We each did our part, so that's what matters."

The figure in the dark blue jumpsuit who was named Shark jumped in, "Besides, I think we ought to give credit to the one that not only came up with the plan, but dealt the massive collision to that brat. Our leader Bradshaw II!"

Sitting on top of a rock, wearing a dark pitch black jumpsuit, that had a symbol of a skull and crossbones on it was Bradshaw II, who was the leader of this group.

"Did you see how that brat flew into the sky because of him? There's a reason why he's nicknamed the assassin." Shark complimented.

Bradshaw smirked, "I appreciate your compliment Shark. But I promise you all, that the Motor 6 has only just begun with what's in store. So far the child had a sample of what were capable of. But once we eradicate him from existence, the Paw Patrol will be easy pickings to eliminate one by one. And all of Adventure Bay shall be ours to control."

The rest of the group cheered with excitement, praising their leader who plans for all of them to rule as King's! And I guess for Elisa, Queen as well.

Though as the group celebrate, Bradshaw turns away looking towards where Ryder was and sees Skye arriving, lowering how hook cable down the gorge with Ryder on the metal sheet.

"More importantly, at least for my own goal. I'll have the satisfaction of obtaining my revenge." He thought to himself looking on.

The hook cable rises up enough as Ryder stood on the metal, holding on tight to his balance with the wrecked ATV salvaged. Soon he, along with Skye and Marshall take their leave, heading back to the Lookout. And Bradshaw watches Ryder leave, with a deep, cold, and sinister glare.

"Very soon father, your death shall be avenged. That I promise..."

 **So we now know the identity of this group of drivers with futuristic drivers, the Motor 6. And it's amazing the kind of impact they have already caused, with their leader nearly killing Ryder in the process. But with what Bradshaw II just said at the end of this chapter, what did he mean by all that? Did he have some sort of past with Ryder or something? As this story goes along, more of this question and mystery will be answered and revealed.**

 **For now though, will see the aftermath of all of this in the next chapter. As Ryder still having worries about this sudden group he and Rocky encountered earlier. Plus will get a first glimpse at the gang's hideout and their next plan of action for the plan.**

 **Till then, please read and review your thoughts on the chapter. And until next time, I'd like to thank Atlas FF (That's his new username in case your curious) once again for his contribution with co-writing in this story. You'll be expecting plenty more of this as the story goes along. See you next time folks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. Sorry for the wait, you may expect more of this from time to time. Lots of things are going on in real life for both me and my co-writer. But thankfully we had some time to write and finish the next chapter of this story. And in this one, we will meet a new character, who is also a member of the Motor 6.**

 **For now, read on folks and enjoy the chapter. And as always, I own none of the characters used in this story except only the OC's I have created.**

Chapter 3: Enter Atlas

Back at the familiar Lookout tower Chase, Zuma, and Rubble have each already returned to the Lookout a while ago. Each of them having completed their assigned duty that Ryder gave them. Marshall had stayed in town to finalize some safety hazards he had been concerned about like loose fire hydrants and oil slicks.

Of course, this was just shortly after he checked up on Ryder involving that injury, but the pups were unaware of the recent ordeal Ryder went through. But Rubble was starting to get a little bit worried about the others not being back yet.

"Where are they? They should've been back by now," Rubble whimpered.

"Hey," reassured Chase. "They'll be back soon. They had the toughest part of the mission to deal with."

"What wewe they doing when you left Wubble?" asked Zuma, his speech impairment hindering his R's.

"They were placing down the new tracks for the train," Rubble answered. "Where's Marshall, Chase? He was with you last."

Chase shrugged. "He said he needed to check out some other hazards of concern. He didn't say he was doing anything else except coming back here."

That still didn't make Rubble less worried, cause knowing they haven't been back yet. He starts to whimper a little, thinking that his friends and owner may have gotten into some serious trouble.

Chase and Zuma, though not as worried as Rubble. Also did have a bit of concern as well. Suddenly, Chase's ear perk and he ends up hearing something. And it sounds like it was coming towards them up the Lookout driveway.

"Hey, I think that's them," said Chase, seeing Marshall and Rocky driving up the concrete path and Skye setting her helicopter down in her parking space. "But where's Ryder?"

Rocky, who had just finished helping fix Mr. Porter's van, is the first to leap out of his vehicle. And is immediately met by his close friend Zuma.

"Hey Zuma." Rocky greeted, high pawing him.

"Hey, dude," Zuma smiled. "How did the rescue go?"

"It went better than expected, but…," Rocky said, drifting his eyes over to Marshall's fire truck.

Marshall had opened the back doors and helped Ryder out of the back. He handed the boy a pair of crutches since his leg was in a splint. "Take it easy, Ryder. Try not to put any pressure on your leg. You messed it up pretty bad."

All the pups approached Ryder, being careful not to run into him or knock him over. They attacked him with many, many questions.

"What happened to you?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Where's your ATV?"

Ryder look at all of his worried pups, who asked him so many questions. Knowing he had a lot to tell them, he slowly sits down and tells them exactly what happened.

All the pups, with the exception of Rocky, were shocked by the ordeal that Ryder went through. It scared them to know that someone or many someones would intentionally go after Ryder and the team. But one question was left unanswered.

"Where is your ATV, Ryder?"

Ryder sighed and looked ashamed and guilty. "Those cars about killed me by sending me towards a cliff. I jumped off my ATV before it went straight to the bottom. It's still there now. I doubt there is anything to repair or salvage."

And it showed as when Skye tried to lift up the salvage remains of the ATV, it kept falling apart each time. So there was no choice but to leave it behind.

"Skye tried bringing it up, but it was too mangled and in too many pieces to gather," Rocky explained. "I sadly have to agree with Ryder."

The pups looked down in sadness, except for Chase, who seemed infuriated. "So that's it? We give up on the ATV just because it's broken?"

"There is no use, Chase," argued Rocky. "Everything on that ATV either caught fire or was pulverized by the sheer force of the impact."

"That sounds like a lot of excuses to me," growled Chase.

Ryder placed a hand on the neck of the police pup. "Relax, Chase. We'll get the ATV out of that chasm, but I have to concur with him on this one. It's hopeless."

"We're just glad you made it out of that alive Ryder." Rocky commented. "There's no telling how any of us would have done if anything bad happened to you."

"I'm fine, pups," Ryder said, standing up. "I'm just a little beat up, that's all."

"Well, let's get you settled and then we can figure out what we want to do next, okay?" said Marshall.

Ryder nods as he looks at the rest of his pups and tells them, "After I am settled and my ATV is pulled out of the chasm, then Rocky and I are going to start redesigning my means of transport. I want to get back to work as soon as I can."

"You'll be back to work as soon as I say you can go back to work," Marshall persisted. "I'm your doctor, so you'll listen to me."

Ryder chuckles, "Okay, Marshall. You got me there. Let's just get me inside, my leg feels like it is going to catch on fire."

Marshall snickered. "That's not surprising at all, but okay. You'll need a place to rest for a while. Living room, perhaps?"

Ryder shrugged. "Sure, I'll have the TV and the kitchen and bathroom are close by. That's where I'll go."

"I'll help you there, let's go." Rocky said, as he helped carry Ryder into the lookout.  
The other pups watched them go and looked at each other with a look of uncertainty.

"Who would do this to, Ryder?" asked Skye.

"Someone that's having a very bad day," Rubble answered.

"But to go to the extent of attempted muwdew is stooping real low," added Zuma.

They all looked at Chase, who still looked on towards the Lookout doors. "I don't care for this groups reasons for attacking Ryder. When I find them, I'm going to end them."

Inside the Lookout, as Rocky helped Ryder sit down. He could tell that Ryder still looked uneasy telling the pups what happened, "You know Ryder, I'm pretty sure it wasn't easing telling the others what happened to you without them getting scared."

"It was the smart decision to tell them about what happened. I wouldn't have been able to come up with a believable excuse," Ryder explained. "It was going to be told to them soon or later. Now just seemed right."

Rocky understood what Ryder meant, but he knew it wouldn't have been easy. So once Ryder is settled in, Rocky then tells him. "Is there anything I can do for you Ryder? Maybe get you something?"

"I'll take a laptop and some snacks. I want to try out designs for my new ATV," Ryder asked.

Rocky nodded. "You got it, Ryder."

The mix breed pup heads off to get what Ryder asked for, leaving the boy all by his lonesome for now. But as he sat there by himself, he starts thinking back to what happened to him.

Just the mere thought of that made him grit his teeth a little in frustration.  
"I don't know if I can keep the pups safe from this new enemy," Ryder said to himself. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of them got hurt."

He looks out the window, out into the cloud in the sky. To him he knew this much, the next time he ever ended up encountering those mysterious drivers from before. He and his pups had better be ready for them.

Elsewhere, smog surrounded this mysterious area. And the lighting for it was not very bright like Adventure Bay. However this was not Foggy Bottom, but instead a remote and deserted area outside Adventure Bay. It looked what appeared to be a humongous and derailed, torn down factory.

This factory was once opened many years ago that build many unique gizmos, and future cars for drivers of the future. But it was all shutdown permanently after a severe meltdown occurred 35 years ago.

Just then, bursting through the rusty gates was believe it or not.. the group of futuristic cars driven by the Motor 6. For this factory was their hideout as they all came to a screeching halt. And the first one to jump out was Dustin, relieved to be back home.

"Home at last.. Thank goodness." Dustin replied, breathing in the polluted air, coughing a little. "I really miss the polluted air."

"You really need some help man," said Shark. "I think you need it."

"What's wrong with polluted air?" Dustin argued. "It's a wonderful smell. No pollen or anything."

As Dustin continues to breath in the polluted air, Shark just shakes his head, looking towards the leader and asks him, "What do we do now, boss? I thought we had planned to take out Ryder right then and there?"

Bradshaw turned on Shark, an irritated look on his face. "The plan has changed. I want that boy to suffer as I have suffered. We took out his ATV, so it'll be a while until he makes something new. And without their leader taking command, the Paw Patrol will be nothing more but easy targets for our next attacks. And.. when the time is right. They will all one by one meet a permanent.. demise."

Michael then spoke up, commenting on what Bradshaw just said, "That sounds like a perfect plan. I'm with destroying that pathetic team once and for all."

Elise crosses her arms, and closes her eyes. "Well I don't know about you boys, but I'm gonna go and fix up my hair." She said, pulling up some of it. "I think it needs a good fixing."

"Very well then, I think we could all use a little break before our next move. Motor 6 dismiss!" Bradshaw ordered. And soon enough, each of the members separate, each going to do their thing.

As for Bradshaw, he was seen walking towards a torn down warehouse of the factory. "As for me.. I think it's time to check up on our special member." He spoke to himself.

Bradshaw was talking about the recent addition to the team, as well as the only canine. The pup, named Atlas, that he practically raised since he was little. The warehouse was the training area of the factory, where the team tested out their skills in both hand-to-hand and vehicular combat.

Inside one of the training rooms, a dark red color covered the area as we could see robotic figures with deadly weapons surrounding the particular pup, he looked around his surroundings.

Just as the robots moved in to attack, the pup makes his move taking a quick punch to the closest bot disabling it instantly. He kicked out his back leg, sending another one flying against a wall. As he turned to look at another one, he was lifted into the air and thrown across the room into a cement wall.

The bot walked up to him with a weapon and pointed it at the pups head, since he was slow to get up. The mechanical being pulled the trigger, firing a blank at the pup.

A large bell sounded and the bots became disabled.

"Training session complete," an automated voice said. "Your performance was sloppy."

The pup groaned and picked himself up off the floor. "I'll never get the technique right."

"Having trouble I See."

Atlas, startled upon hearing someone talking to him. He turns around to see his owner, Bradshaw standing by the door. "Oh, I didn't see you there."

"We just got back," Bradshaw said. "It's strange how for weeks you push yourself to the brink of your limits to become a strong and faithful pup of the Motor 6, yet for some reason something keeps holding you back. You fail to complete these challenges we created for you."

"I'm not trying to fail," Atlas whispered. "I just keep getting caught with my back turned. I can't tell when I am vulnerable or not."

"I see," Bradshaw said, taking a knee in front of the pup. He could see blood on his shoulder. "You're bleeding."

"It's just a little cut, nothing to worry about," Atlas said.

"If you insist," Bradshaw said, leaving it well enough alone. "You haven't asked about how the mission went. Aren't you even a bit curious as to what we were up to in the slightest?"

Atlas just shrugged and bit his lip in spiteful irritation. "Why should I be? You never let me tag along on missions." His voice was staying relatively calm, but deep down a fiery rage was slowly making blood boil.

Bradshaw rubbed Atlas's head a little, "I understand that much is a bit frustrating. But hear me when I tell you this. I'm only having you here training while we're gone to help prepare you for your 1st important mission for the group. When I first adopted you, I knew you had a special gift from within, so I wanted to make sure you were properly trained and ready when the time is right."

"That's not fair," Atlas huffed. "You know I can't remember those things. I only remember waking up in this factory."

"True... " Bradshaw admitted, "But what is also true is what I just said. And it proves a point since how there is so much hatred and evil in this world, and it's our duty that justice be served."

The leader stands up and walks a little towards the door, but then stops. "But if it makes you feel better.. There is a little bit of information I think you should be aware of regarding the latest mission."

Atlas looked up at him eagerly. "What would that be?"

"Well regarding that little town we encountered today. Turns out it's not just home to some evil people. But.. believe it or not, there is this organization with evil and sadistic pups that kill and rob the innocent. Trained and led by a heartless person who cares for no one outside his group."

"What do you want me to do about it? I'm supposed to train, remember?" Atlas said, sounding almost uninterested in the information.

"I'm well aware of that." Bradshaw said, turning back to Atlas. "But right now we need to know more information regarding the group. And as such, you may be needed to help out if we get nowhere. Cause all I got from their leader was this much… if we don't stop this terrorist group of rabid pups.. They are going to spread out and kill every pup and innocent man, woman, and child across the states. All of them!"

Hearing Bradshaw say that actually startled Atlas a bit.. Would that group he was being told REALLY go far and do something like that?

"That's why to combat against this, when the time is right. We fight fire with fire." Bradshaw insured Atlas."Now do you understand?"

"I guess," Atlas shrugged, feeling a little reassured. "When do I start?"

"Soon Atlas. But in the meantime, I suggest for now you resume your training to help better improve yourself on what you can do." Bradshaw proclaimed. "But we're going to increase the level of difficulty to push your potential further."

"If you say so, but I warn you," Atlas said. "You'll probably see the same result as before so be prepared to be disappointed."

Before Bradshaw could say anything, Atlas returned to his training. As Bradshaw steps out of the room, he looks through the little window as he watches Atlas resume his training. With new robo training bots appearing, charging towards Atlas as he leaps out of the way and tries to fight back.

"I know you have true potential hidden inside of you Atlas," Bradshaw said to himself, "One way or another, we will find a way to bring it out of you."

Just then, the enforcer Blister arrives as bradshaw took notice.

"Ah, Blister. What brings you by?" Bradshaw asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Atlas sir, he seemed to be a bit unhappy." Blister replied.

"Ah.. He's just been a bit upset about how we haven't been using him for any missions yet." Bradshaw replied, looking through the window. "But that'll all change soon enough, after all.. If we plan on eradicating the Paw Patrol one by one, we have to use everything we can and every member involved to take out the core of the group."

"I guess that's true, but I think you are bringing him in late," Blister added. "We could have used him for the scouting mission earlier this year. Why let him in now?"

Bradshaw crossed his arms, turning to Blister. "First of all, the scouting mission from earlier this year was a bit hadcore, and at the time.. Atlas was still new and unskilled with missions like this just yet. Second of all.. He has this hidden potential inside of him.. And I want him to train properly first to help let it loose."

Bradshaw and Blister watch from the training room window, showing Atlas tackling down a couple of robots behind evading another root's laser gun strike.

"Don't forget, he WAS medically discharged from the military sometime ago. So he didn't have all the time needed to fully train himself to be a 100 percent fighting pup." Bradshaw stated. "He needed to recover from his injuries."

"I didn't forget about his injuries or the medical discharge, sir," Blister said loudly. "I just believe that he has healed and trained enough and that he needs to be on an assignment immediately."

Bradshaw places a hand on Blister's shoulder, "I understand what you mean, and I promise you he will. It's just a matter of waiting for the right moment. Trust me on this Blister, I have not been wrong once on things like this. You'll see."

Soon Bradshaw walks off as Blister soon follows, not before looking through the window one more time to see Atlas panting heavily from the fighting he is taking. He was going through a lot and pushing himself, in his mind.. He certainly hoped Bradshaw was right.

Moments later in the main HQ of their hideout, Bradshaw was standing by at the control booth looking up at the monitor as Blister soon arrived and joined up with him.

"Listen up," Blister shouted, silencing any noise in the control room. "Boss has some announcements to make!"

Bradshaw clears his throat, "Thank you Blister. Now fellow Motor 6 members, we all have made quite a good starting impact on our latest mission regarding Adventure Bay. And so far we put the Paw Patrol on notice. But now it's time we made some progress with the next step. However this will require each of us splitting up into two separate factions, each with a singular mission."

The other members looked at each other, sounding a bit confused at first as Shark asks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah.. I thought we usually tackle missions together as a team.." Dustin added, sounding a bit disappointed.

The leader sighs, shaking his head a little. "It's STILL a team effort you idiot. If you just let me finish explaining, it'll make clear sense." He then pushes a button on the control panel, showing some visuals of Adventure Bay featuring the pups and Ryder on it.

"According to what we learned, when not on missions. The pups are usually out in the town playing, hanging out, or assisting their friends on the jobs at hand. But the leader though is usually always at their base." Bradshaw explained. "So with the four of you.. I want EACH of you, to go into town and do a little spying on the pups. Figuring out a little more about them and what kind of talent they possess."

"So if we're spying that means leaving no trace of our presence and wearing civilian clothing," Elise assumed. "Which also means we have to take the backup car out there. If those pups are out in town like you say they might be, there would be no chance of us making it into town with our cars."

"Especially after this recent mission," Shark added. "They're smart enough to identify our vehicles on sight. But what locations would we be surveying?"

Bradshaw looks to Blister as the enforcer replies to Shark's question, "I would suggest locations where those putrid pups like to spend their off days. So places like the beach or that restaurant nearby."

"Maybe the field as well," added Michael, finally speaking up.

"Especially the field," Blister smirked. "And any other locations you can think of."

"Precisely, but the main goal to remember is this. Make sure you get as many notes and information as you possibly can, and don't screw this one up." Bradshaw warned the others, looking to Dustin. "Especially you Dustin."

"What..? So I once caused a screw loose causing all the sewage pipes to break apart and flood us out of the facility one time.. I told you guys it was an accident.. Sheesh!" Dustin said, a bit annoyed.

Michael shakes his head and ignores Dustin as he looks to bradshaw and asks, "So what else do you think we might need?"

"Not much else.. But we need you to also make sure to keep the pups away from the Lookout tower for as long as possible." Bradshaw added, "At least once me and Blister here have taken care of our part of the mission."

"So like non-threatening distractions to keep the pups from calling their leader?" suggested Shark.

"For now anyway, but correct Shark. Cause for myself and the enforcer. We plan on paying another visit to the pups leader to do a little snooping of our own." Bradshaw stated, tightening his fist up a little. "But also.. There's also some.. PERSONAL matters I plan to intend with to the boy."

Blister smiled and looked at the others. "You have your missions and unless you have anything else to ask, I'd suggest you take care of it. We'll call when you can return to base. Go now," he ordered.

As the others jump out of their seats and head out to take part on their portion of the mission, Bradshaw looked back up at the monitor. Having a deep glare towards the still picture of Ryder, a look of hatred if you will.

Blister took notice of this and curiously asks, "You really don't like that boy, huh?"

"Like I said.. This is very personal. But I think on the way to him.. It's only fair I tell you everything." Bradshaw tells Blister. "But I want you to promise me to keep this between us… cause this personal thing I have is mostly the other part for our mission to eradicate the Paw Patrol."

"If there is anything that I am really good at, it's keeping a secret," Blister reassured.

Bradshaw gave a soft smirk, "There's a reason I made you the enforcer, I appreciate this. Now come.. Let's go and I'll explain everything."

Soon Bradshaw and Blister head off, as from outside the garage, both Blister and Bradshaw's futuristic cars roar to life and zoom out of the garage, through the entrance gate of the factory, heading to Adventure Bay and the lookout tower. Cause for Bradshaw.. To him, it was time to settle some.. Personal matters.

 **Not bad, eh? Yes Atlas is one of the OC characters my partner Atlas FF uses and we were able to find a way to include him in this story. Plenty of development continues on, and in the next continue, things may get a bit hectic when Bradshaw confronts Ryder.**

 **Till then, be sure to leave your comments below and leave your thoughts on this story as always. Till then, read and review. See you next time.**


End file.
